


You Make Me Smile

by sanhyuk



Category: ASTRO (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhyuk/pseuds/sanhyuk
Summary: Cha Eunwoo, 25 is a young strict CEO of Star Music Company, after his parent died in accident. He gave up on his dream as he need to make sure his parent company survives well in this harsh industry. He is well known as cold CEO that hardly to see his smile. 5 years in the industry make him as hard as rock. Mentally exhausted. With piano he’ll distress himself at least once a week.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This story basically about Park Minhyuk and Cha Eunwoo. So know that other will not appear as much as them.  
> This is intro of the characters and a bit intro about the story setting.  
> Please read this, left your comment should I continue this work or not, is it a yay or nay.

This story basically about Park Minhyuk and Cha Eunwoo. So know that other will not appear as much as them.

Park Minhyuk is a free spirit street dancer well known as Rocky. He gave up on school and choose to pursue his passion in dancing. He loves travelling and will do his street dance anywhere anytime he wants. He can dance to all genre. Travelling alone somewhat make him dissatisfied, he is 23 years old and alone. One day he made a decision to dock at a place to find a good job instead of travelling doing what he loves with unstable income. He’s major in ballet? How? I’ll tell more in this story.

Cha Eunwoo, 25 is a young strict CEO of Star Music Company, after his parent died in accident. He gave up on his dream as he need to make sure his parent company survives well in this harsh industry. He is well known as cold CEO that hardly to see his smile. 5 years in the industry make him as hard as rock. Mentally exhausted. With piano he’ll distress himself at least once a week.

Star Music was a sole business and afterward become a partnership company as Eunwoo can’t handle the company alone. Star Music Company is a tuition school which provide music learning, dancing, and singing. It’s also have a small shop, Star Instrument which is selling musical instrument.

Park Jinwoo, 26 is a shareholder that hold almost half of Star’s share and also a partner. An only partner that Eunwoo can trust as he is his best friend from kindergarten also a graduate from business school. Park Jinwoo also a teacher at Star Music. He teaches drum.

Moonbin and Moon Sua is a 23 years old twin that teach salsa dance. Jacob, 24 is teaching guitar.  
Kim Myungjun, 27 and Lee Hyunjae, 25 is a singing teacher. Kim Myungjun is also a manager of Star Instrument which he will spend his time more in shop if he didn’t have class to teach. 

Yoon Sanha, 20 university student working at the Star Instrument and sometime busking. Ji Changmin, 22 and Lee Juyeon, 23 are dance teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> I did wrote some part of it and having hard time weather to continue or just keep it to myself.


End file.
